How to configure the Linux kernel/arch/sh
Howto configure the Linux kernel / arch / sh ---- : : For a description of the syntax of this configuration file, : see Documentation/kbuild/kconfig-language.txt. : "Linux/SuperH Kernel Configuration" *'Option:' SUPERH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y **: The SuperH is a RISC processor targeted for use in embedded systems and consumer electronics; it was also used in the Sega Dreamcast gaming console. The SuperH port has a home page at . *'Option:' UID16 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' RWSEM_GENERIC_SPINLOCK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' RWSEM_XCHGADD_ALGORITHM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) *'Option:' GENERIC_HARDIRQS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' GENERIC_IRQ_PROBE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' GENERIC_CALIBRATE_DELAY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' ARCH_MAY_HAVE_PC_FDC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/init System type "SuperH system type" **default SH_UNKNOWN *'Option:' SH_SOLUTION_ENGINE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SolutionEngine **: Select SolutionEngine if configuring for a Hitachi SH7709 or SH7750 evaluation board. *'Option:' SH_7751_SOLUTION_ENGINE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SolutionEngine7751 **: Select 7751 SolutionEngine if configuring for a Hitachi SH7751 evaluation board. *'Option:' SH_7300_SOLUTION_ENGINE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SolutionEngine7300 **: Select 7300 SolutionEngine if configuring for a Hitachi SH7300(SH-Mobile V) evaluation board. *'Option:' SH_73180_SOLUTION_ENGINE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool SolutionEngine73180 help Select 73180 SolutionEngine if configuring for a Hitachi SH73180(SH-Mobile 3) evaluation board. *'Option:' SH_7751_SYSTEMH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SystemH7751R **: Select SystemH if you are configuring for a Renesas SystemH 7751R evaluation board. *'Option:' SH_STB1_HARP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) STB1_Harp *'Option:' SH_STB1_OVERDRIVE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) STB1_Overdrive *'Option:' SH_HP620 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) HP620 **: Select HP620 if configuring for a HP jornada HP620. More information (hardware only) at . *'Option:' SH_HP680 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) HP680 **: Select HP680 if configuring for a HP Jornada HP680. More information (hardware only) at . *'Option:' SH_HP690 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) HP690 **: Select HP690 if configuring for a HP Jornada HP690. More information (hardware only) at . *'Option:' SH_CQREEK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) CqREEK **: Select CqREEK if configuring for a CqREEK SH7708 or SH7750. More information at . *'Option:' SH_DMIDA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) DMIDA **: Select DMIDA if configuring for a DataMyte 4000 Industrial Digital Assistant. More information at . *'Option:' SH_EC3104 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) EC3104 **: Select EC3104 if configuring for a system with an Eclipse International EC3104 chip, e.g. the Harris AD2000. *'Option:' SH_SATURN **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Saturn **: Select Saturn if configuring for a SEGA Saturn. *'Option:' SH_DREAMCAST **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Dreamcast **: Select Dreamcast if configuring for a SEGA Dreamcast. More information at . There is a Dreamcast project is at . *'Option:' SH_CAT68701 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) CAT68701 *'Option:' SH_BIGSUR **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) BigSur *'Option:' SH_SH2000 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH2000 **: SH-2000 is a single-board computer based around SH7709A chip intended for embedded applications. It has an Ethernet interface (CS8900A), direct connected Compact Flash socket, three serial ports and PC-104 bus. More information at . *'Option:' SH_ADX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ADX *'Option:' SH_MPC1211 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) MPC1211 *'Option:' SH_SH03 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH03 **: CTP/PCI-SH03 is a CPU module computer that produced by Interface Corporation. It is compact and excellent in durability. It will play an active part in your factory or laboratory as a FA computer. More information at *'Option:' SH_SECUREEDGE5410 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SecureEdge5410 **: Select SecureEdge5410 if configuring for a SnapGear SH board. This includes both the OEM SecureEdge products as well as the SME product line. *'Option:' SH_HS7751RVOIP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) HS7751RVOIP **: Select HS7751RVOIP if configuring for a Renesas Technology Sales VoIP board. *'Option:' SH_RTS7751R2D **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) RTS7751R2D **: Select RTS7751R2D if configuring for a Renesas Technology Sales SH-Graphics board. *'Option:' SH_EDOSK7705 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) EDOSK7705 *'Option:' SH_SH4202_MICRODEV **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH4-202 MicroDev **: Select SH4-202 MicroDev if configuring for a SuperH MicroDev board with an SH4-202 CPU. *'Option:' SH_UNKNOWN **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) BareCPU **: Bare CPU aka unknown means an SH-based system which is not one of the specific ones mentioned above, which means you need to enter all sorts of stuff like CONFIG_MEMORY_START because the config system doesn't already know what it is. You get a machine vector without any platform-specific code in it, so things like the RTC may not work. **: This option is for the early stages of porting to a new machine. "Processor family" **default CPU_SH4 **: This option determines the CPU family to compile for. Supported targets are SH-2, SH-3, and SH-4. These options are independent of CPU functionality. As such, SH-DSP users will still want to select their respective processor family in addition to the DSP support option. *'Option:' CPU_SH2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH-2 **select SH_WRITETHROUGH *'Option:' CPU_SH3 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH-3 *'Option:' CPU_SH4 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH-4 "Processor subtype" *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_SH7604 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH7604 **depends on CPU_SH2 **: Select SH7604 if you have SH7604 *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_SH7300 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH7300 **depends on CPU_SH3 *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_SH7705 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH7705 **depends on CPU_SH3 *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_SH7707 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH7707 **depends on CPU_SH3 **: Select SH7707 if you have a 60 MHz SH-3 HD6417707 CPU. *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_SH7708 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH7708 **depends on CPU_SH3 **: Select SH7708 if you have a 60 MHz SH-3 HD6417708S or if you have a 100 MHz SH-3 HD6417708R CPU. *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_SH7709 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH7709 **depends on CPU_SH3 **: Select SH7709 if you have a 80 MHz SH-3 HD6417709 CPU. *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_SH7750 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH7750 **depends on CPU_SH4 **: Select SH7750 if you have a 200 MHz SH-4 HD6417750 CPU. *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_SH7751 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH7751/SH7751R **depends on CPU_SH4 **: Select SH7751 if you have a 166 MHz SH-4 HD6417751 CPU, or if you have a HD6417751R CPU. *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_SH7760 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH7760 **depends on CPU_SH4 *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_SH73180 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool SH73180 depends on CPU_SH4 *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_ST40STB1 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool ST40STB1 / ST40RA depends on CPU_SH4 help Select ST40STB1 if you have a ST40RA CPU. This was previously called the ST40STB1, hence the option name. *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_ST40GX1 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool ST40GX1 depends on CPU_SH4 help Select ST40GX1 if you have a ST40GX1 CPU. *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_SH4_202 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH4-202 **depends on CPU_SH4 *'Option:' SH7705_CACHE_32KB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool Enable 32KB cache size for SH7705 depends on CPU_SUBTYPE_SH7705 default y *'Option:' MMU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool Support for memory management hardware **depends on !CPU_SH2 **default y **: Early SH processors (such as the SH7604) lack an MMU. In order to boot on these systems, this option must not be set. **: On other systems (such as the SH-3 and 4) where an MMU exists, turning this off will boot the kernel on these machines with the MMU implicitly switched off. "HugeTLB page size" **depends on HUGETLB_PAGE && CPU_SH4 && MMU **default HUGETLB_PAGE_SIZE_64K *'Option:' HUGETLB_PAGE_SIZE_64K **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) 64K *'Option:' HUGETLB_PAGE_SIZE_1MB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) 1MB *'Option:' CMDLINE_BOOL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Default bootloader kernel arguments *'Option:' CMDLINE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Initial kernel command string" **depends on CMDLINE_BOOL **default "console=ttySC1,115200" : Platform-specific memory start and size definitions *'Option:' MEMORY_START **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Physical memory start address" if !MEMORY_SET || MEMORY_OVERRIDE **default "0x08000000" if !MEMORY_SET || MEMORY_OVERRIDE || !MEMORY_OVERRIDE && SH_ADX || SH_MPC1211 || SH_SH03 || SH_SECUREEDGE5410 || SH_SH4202_MICRODEV **default "0x0c000000" if !MEMORY_OVERRIDE && (SH_DREAMCAST || SH_HP600 || SH_BIGSUR || SH_SH2000 || SH_73180_SOLUTION_ENGINE || SH_7300_SOLUTION_ENGINE || SH_7751_SOLUTION_ENGINE || SH_SOLUTION_ENGINE || SH_HS7751RVOIP || SH_RTS7751R2D || SH_EDOSK7705) **: Computers built with Hitachi SuperH processors always map the ROM starting at address zero. But the processor does not specify the range that RAM takes. **: The physical memory (RAM) start address will be automatically set to 08000000, unless you selected one of the following processor types: SolutionEngine, Overdrive, HP620, HP680, HP690, in which case the start address will be set to 0c000000. **: Tweak this only when porting to a new machine which is not already known by the config system. Changing it from the known correct value on any of the known systems will only lead to disaster. *'Option:' MEMORY_SIZE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Physical memory size" if !MEMORY_SET || MEMORY_OVERRIDE **default "0x00400000" if !MEMORY_SET || MEMORY_OVERRIDE || !MEMORY_OVERRIDE && SH_ADX || !MEMORY_OVERRIDE && (SH_HP600 || SH_BIGSUR || SH_SH2000) **default "0x01000000" if !MEMORY_OVERRIDE && SH_DREAMCAST || SH_SECUREEDGE5410 || SH_EDOSK7705 default "0x02000000" if !MEMORY_OVERRIDE && (SH_73180_SOLUTION_ENGINE || SH_SOLUTION_ENGINE) default "0x04000000" if !MEMORY_OVERRIDE && (SH_7300_SOLUTION_ENGINE || SH_7751_SOLUTION_ENGINE || SH_HS7751RVOIP || SH_RTS7751R2D || SH_SH4202_MICRODEV) **default "0x08000000" if SH_MPC1211 || SH_SH03 **: This sets the default memory size assumed by your SH kernel. It can be overridden as normal by the 'mem=' argument on the kernel command line. If unsure, consult your board specifications or just leave it as 0x00400000 which was the default value before this became configurable. *'Option:' MEMORY_SET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on !MEMORY_OVERRIDE && (SH_MPC1211 || SH_SH03 || SH_ADX || SH_DREAMCAST || SH_HP600 || SH_BIGSUR || SH_SH2000 || SH_7751_SOLUTION_ENGINE || SH_SOLUTION_ENGINE || SH_SECUREEDGE5410 || SH_HS7751RVOIP || SH_RTS7751R2D || SH_SH4202_MICRODEV || SH_EDOSK7705) **default y **: This is an option about which you will never be asked a question. Therefore, I conclude that you do not exist - go away. **: There is a grue here. : If none of the above have set memory start/size, ask the user. *'Option:' MEMORY_OVERRIDE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Override default load address and memory size : XXX: break these out into the board-specific configs below *'Option:' CF_ENABLER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Compact Flash Enabler support **depends on SH_ADX || SH_SOLUTION_ENGINE || SH_UNKNOWN || SH_CAT68701 || SH_SH03 **: Compact Flash is a small, removable mass storage device introduced in 1994 originally as a PCMCIA device. If you say `Y' here, you compile in support for Compact Flash devices directly connected to a SuperH processor. A Compact Flash FAQ is available at . **: If your board has "Directly Connected" CompactFlash at area 5 or 6, you may want to enable this option. Then, you can use CF as primary IDE drive (only tested for SanDisk). **: If in doubt, select 'N'. "Compact Flash Connection Area" **depends on CF_ENABLER **default CF_AREA6 *'Option:' CF_AREA5 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Area5 **: If your board has "Directly Connected" CompactFlash, You should select the area where your CF is connected to. **: - "Area5" if CompactFlash is connected to Area 5 (0x14000000) - "Area6" if it is connected to Area 6 (0x18000000) **: Area6 will work for most boards. For ADX, select Area5. *'Option:' CF_AREA6 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Area6 *'Option:' CF_BASE_ADDR **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **depends on CF_ENABLER **default "0xb8000000" if CF_AREA6 **default "0xb4000000" if CF_AREA5 : The SH7750 RTC module is disabled in the Dreamcast *'Option:' SH_RTC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on !SH_DREAMCAST && !SH_SATURN && !SH_7300_SOLUTION_ENGINE && !SH_73180_SOLUTION_ENGINE **default y **: Selecting this option will allow the Linux kernel to emulate PC's RTC. **: If unsure, say N. *'Option:' SH_FPU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) FPU support **depends on !CPU_SH3 **default y **: Selecting this option will enable support for SH processors that have FPU units (i.e., SH77xx). **: This option must be set in order to enable the FPU. *'Option:' SH_DSP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) DSP support **depends on !CPU_SH4 **default y **: Selecting this option will enable support for SH processors that have DSP units (i.e., SH2-DSP and SH3-DSP). It is safe to say Y here by default, as the existence of the DSP will be probed at runtime. **: This option must be set in order to enable the DSP. *'Option:' SH_ADC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ADC support **depends on CPU_SH3 **default y **: Selecting this option will allow the Linux kernel to use SH3 on-chip ADC module. **: If unsure, say N. *'Option:' SH_HP600 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on SH_HP620 || SH_HP680 || SH_HP690 **default y *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_ST40 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool depends on CPU_SUBTYPE_ST40STB1 || CPU_SUBTYPE_ST40GX1 default y *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/mm *'Option:' ZERO_PAGE_OFFSET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Zero page offset" **default "0x00001000" if !(SH_MPC1211 || SH_SH03) **default "0x00004000" if SH_MPC1211 || SH_SH03 **: This sets the default offset of zero page. : XXX: needs to lose subtype for system type *'Option:' ST40_LMI_MEMORY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Memory on LMI **depends on CPU_SUBTYPE_ST40STB1 *'Option:' MEMORY_START **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **depends on CPU_SUBTYPE_ST40STB1 && ST40_LMI_MEMORY **default "0x08000000" *'Option:' MEMORY_SIZE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **depends on CPU_SUBTYPE_ST40STB1 && ST40_LMI_MEMORY **default "0x00400000" *'Option:' MEMORY_SET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on CPU_SUBTYPE_ST40STB1 && ST40_LMI_MEMORY **default y *'Option:' BOOT_LINK_OFFSET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Link address offset for booting" **default "0x00800000" **: This option allows you to set the link address offset of the zImage. This can be useful if you are on a board which has a small amount of memory. *'Option:' CPU_LITTLE_ENDIAN **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Little Endian **: Some SuperH machines can be configured for either little or big endian byte order. These modes require different kernels. Say Y if your machine is little endian, N if it's a big endian machine. *'Option:' PREEMPT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Preemptible Kernel (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on EXPERIMENTAL *'Option:' UBC_WAKEUP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Wakeup UBC on startup **: Selecting this option will wakeup the User Break Controller (UBC) on startup. Although the UBC is left in an awake state when the processor comes up, some boot loaders misbehave by putting the UBC to sleep in a power saving state, which causes issues with things like ptrace(). **: If unsure, say N. *'Option:' SH_WRITETHROUGH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use write-through caching **default y if CPU_SH2 **: Selecting this option will configure the caches in write-through mode, as opposed to the default write-back configuration. **: Since there's sill some aliasing issues on SH-4, this option will unfortunately still require the majority of flushing functions to be implemented to deal with aliasing. **: If unsure, say N. *'Option:' SH_OCRAM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Operand Cache RAM (OCRAM) support **: Selecting this option will automatically tear down the number of sets in the dcache by half, which in turn exposes a memory range. **: The addresses for the OC RAM base will vary according to the processor version. Consult vendor documentation for specifics. **: If unsure, say N. *'Option:' SH_STORE_QUEUES **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for Store Queues **depends on CPU_SH4 **: Selecting this option will enable an in-kernel API for manipulating the store queues integrated in the SH-4 processors. *'Option:' SMP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Symmetric multi-processing support **: This enables support for systems with more than one CPU. If you have a system with only one CPU, like most personal computers, say N. If you have a system with more than one CPU, say Y. **: If you say N here, the kernel will run on single and multiprocessor machines, but will use only one CPU of a multiprocessor machine. If you say Y here, the kernel will run on many, but not all, singleprocessor machines. On a singleprocessor machine, the kernel will run faster if you say N here. **: People using multiprocessor machines who say Y here should also say Y to "Enhanced Real Time Clock Support", below. **: See also the , and the SMP-HOWTO available at . **: If you don't know what to do here, say N. *'Option:' NR_CPUS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Maximum number of CPUs (2-32)" 2 32 **depends on SMP **default "2" **: This allows you to specify the maximum number of CPUs which this kernel will support. The maximum supported value is 32 and the minimum value which makes sense is 2. **: This is purely to save memory - each supported CPU adds approximately eight kilobytes to the kernel image. *'Option:' HS7751RVOIP_CODEC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support VoIP Codec section **depends on SH_HS7751RVOIP **: Selecting this option will support CODEC section. *'Option:' RTS7751R2D_REV11 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) RTS7751R2D Rev. 1.1 board support **depends on SH_RTS7751R2D **: Selecting this option will support version rev. 1.1. *'Option:' SH_PCLK_CALC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default n if CPU_SUBTYPE_SH7300 || CPU_SUBTYPE_SH73180 **default y **: This option will cause the PCLK value to be probed at run-time. It will display a notification if the probed value has greater than a 1% variance of the hardcoded CONFIG_SH_PCLK_FREQ. *'Option:' SH_PCLK_FREQ **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Peripheral clock frequency (in Hz)" **default "50000000" if CPU_SUBTYPE_SH7750 **default "60000000" if CPU_SUBTYPE_SH7751 **default "33333333" if CPU_SUBTYPE_SH7300 **default "27000000" if CPU_SUBTYPE_SH73180 **default "66000000" if CPU_SUBTYPE_SH4_202 **default "1193182" **: This option is used to specify the peripheral clock frequency. This option must be set for each processor in order for the kernel to function reliably. If no sane default exists, we use a default from the legacy i8254. Any discrepancies will be reported on boot time with an auto-probed frequency which should be considered the proper value for your hardware. CPU Frequency scaling *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/cpufreq *'Option:' SH_CPU_FREQ **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) SuperH CPU Frequency driver **depends on CPU_FREQ **select CPU_FREQ_TABLE **: This adds the cpufreq driver for SuperH. At present, only the SH-4 is supported. **: For details, take a look at . **: If unsure, say N. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/sh/drivers/dma *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/sh/cchips *'Option:' HEARTBEAT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Heartbeat LED **depends on SH_MPC1211 || SH_SH03 || SH_CAT68701 || SH_STB1_HARP || SH_STB1_OVERDRIVE || SH_BIGSUR || SH_7751_SOLUTION_ENGINE || SH_7300_SOLUTION_ENGINE || SH_73180_SOLUTION_ENGINE || SH_SOLUTION_ENGINE || SH_RTS7751R2D || SH_SH4202_MICRODEV **: Use the power-on LED on your machine as a load meter. The exact behavior is platform-dependent, but normally the flash frequency is a hyperbolic function of the 5-minute load average. *'Option:' RTC_9701JE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) EPSON RTC-9701JE support **depends on SH_RTS7751R2D **: Selecting this option will support EPSON RTC-9701JE. *'Option:' ISA_DMA_API **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on MPC1211 **default y Bus options (PCI, PCMCIA, EISA, MCA, ISA) : Even on SuperH devices which don't have an ISA bus, : this variable helps the PCMCIA modules handle : IRQ requesting properly -- Greg Banks. : : Though we're generally not interested in it when : we're not using PCMCIA, so we make it dependent on : PCMCIA outright. -- PFM. *'Option:' ISA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y if PCMCIA || SMC91X **: Find out whether you have ISA slots on your motherboard. ISA is the name of a bus system, i.e. the way the CPU talks to the other stuff inside your box. Other bus systems are PCI, EISA, MicroChannel (MCA) or VESA. ISA is an older system, now being displaced by PCI; newer boards don't support it. If you have ISA, say Y, otherwise N. *'Option:' EISA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **: The Extended Industry Standard Architecture (EISA) bus was developed as an open alternative to the IBM MicroChannel bus. **: The EISA bus provided some of the features of the IBM MicroChannel bus while maintaining backward compatibility with cards made for the older ISA bus. The EISA bus saw limited use between 1988 and 1995 when it was made obsolete by the PCI bus. **: Say Y here if you are building a kernel for an EISA-based machine. **: Otherwise, say N. *'Option:' MCA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **: MicroChannel Architecture is found in some IBM PS/2 machines and laptops. It is a bus system similar to PCI or ISA. See (and especially the web page given there) before attempting to build an MCA bus kernel. *'Option:' SBUS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) *'Option:' MAPLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Maple Bus support **depends on SH_DREAMCAST **default y *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/sh/drivers/pci *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pci *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pcmcia *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pci/hotplug Executable file formats *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/fs.binfmt" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/net *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/fs *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/sh/oprofile *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/sh.debug" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/security *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/crypto *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/lib Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux